the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss. Dreamer Jekyll
Dreamer Catilina Jekyll is a kind and friendly person. She loves to socialize when in the mood and is actually kind of open. She does keep secrets and keep to herself at times and is a moody person. Her emotions and attitude often changing drastically depending on her mood. She is lazy and laid back and is VERY understanding. An intelligent, curious, and scientific young woman, and is rather ambitious. She is a total nerd and a quirky geek freaking out over anything that interests her. She can also be quite talkative and is very hyper at times. She is creative and artistic, loving to draw and she is very imaginative. She is very mature and antisocial at times often looking herself up in a room by herself for weeks at a time. She is also clumsy, insecure, and hopeful. She is also quite dismissive often avoiding her own problems in till they get even worse. She is quick to conclusions and is very loyal. She is also loyal to her friends and family and work and is at times hardworking when in the mood. She has an alter ego named Nex Hyde. Narrator-- Dreamerkat Biography Her mother is Lucille Jekyll, and she was given over to her father to raise due to her mother being a pirate and not having time or caring to raise her. She was born due to a one-night stand and during the time when him and his wife were fiancée’s and she didn’t show up in till after they were married. She was brought to his door in a basket and dropped off with a knock by Lucille’s lieutenant with a card that read her name and that said: Take care of this child I don’t want her. So the dad took her in and raised her as her own with the wife’s consent. His name was Matthew Norris he took care of her and had her have a decent childhood and told her that she was adopted. She had a happy childhood spent time with family, friends, and grew up with little so she was use to whatever she had. It wasn’t in till age 9 that she found out the truth, when Lucille came to visit her. Dreamer always enjoyed building things and science around engineering and the arts. Although she hated math she still enjoyed herself and went to school by dressing as a boy. Lucille and Matthew revealed the truth about her identity and Dreamer soon started going by her real name Dreamer Jekyll inside of Hannah Norris. From then on she strove to live to her family’s potential but when she was 12 she started to work since her father’s farm was starting to not do well. Dreamer decided to sign up for an experiment just for the money. She goes to the lab unsure about what’s happening and was injected with a mixture of Werecat DNA and her uncle’s formula which they had stolen his secondary copy the recipe. She then turned in to Nex Hyde a cat ear and tail wielding moody psycho that loves to draw. Nex killed the scientist and stole all their money returning home. It was day when she got there and her family saw her and was horrified by what she had done, so Dreamer fled to the countryside. On the run from her home town of Medora she made her way to Londin where she met the Carew family. A police family in Londin that ended up becoming commissioners of the Scotland yard or high ranks of the police force. She avoided them as best she could and stayed in a abandoned building stealing supplies to build something. Over the years of her childhood she had come up with an idea of the multiverse and heard of it as well. She wanted to see it so she spent the next three years building a portal key. This key used a Magiek Vessel which contained the spirit of portals power and she was able to travel through dimensions. Over the years she had her hyde she found out that when there anything but a full moon out and the moonlight shone on her she turned in to Nex and if there was a full moon she turned in to her werecat form. She now travels form dimension to dimension studying them and often returning home to hang out and relax. Even though the Jekyll family is on the run and no one knows she exists.But she then finds her cousin accidentally by him taking her in after finding her passed out and the two find out there cousins. She then left the society for in her time three years and learned how to fight and earning the ability to warp space to teleport and defy gravity and summon a weapon by helping her master who was an old wizard. He then separated her and Nex and Nex seemingly had Dreamer's ability to summon a weapon. He insulted Nex causing her to insult her self worth and such. The two soon returned after partaking in a war with hundreds of people. Story Appearances Gone, Without A Trace Someone has gone missing, let the search begin! Nex's Return After many weeks of living in other dimensions, Nex has finally returned to the Society. Hela's Arc With the first transformation of the TGS comic comes the first transformation of Helen to Hela. This is the moment Dr. Helen Jekyll has been preparing for and now Hela is in control and ready to play. Meeting at the library After Hela's devastating attacks the Society holds a meeting to discuss what to do about Hela. Elaina tries to comfort Helen and help her prepare for Hela's return. It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts Two carriages carrying ice cream and organs crash outside of the society. It's a great day for the lodgers!...Well most of them. Normality A series of stories that captures life after the crash as the Society tries to adjust back to normality. A Prank Too Far Nex attempts to create a smoke bomb, however there are some unexpected side effects. Life Continues Helen and Eliana have an announcement. The rest of the lodgers carry on with their lives. Nightmares from the Future Dreamer returns to the Society after a trip but she carries grave news. Actions Have Consequences Familiar figures return to the society, Richard's nightmares become reality, Hela puts pressure on Lodgers, the Society is targeted by a group of thieves. Tales from the ER The new doctor's, Dr. Lezo, skills are put to the challenge as several of the lodgers require medical assistance. Halloween Special: Monster Mash A strange green fog has infiltrated the Society turning all of the lodgers into monsters! New and Old Faces Elaina returns to the Society and several new lodgers join. Elias returns to the Society wounded and Alicia has an attack. Halloween Special: Nightmare or Reality? More spooky madness as the landscape of the society warps and changes into visions of the lodger's pasts! Potential Alicia has an attack, it's Elaina's Birthday, and a figure from Jasper's past appears. Pictures Dreamer.jpg DreamerNex.jpg Dreamer5.jpg Dreamer4.jpg Dreamer3.jpg Dreamer2.jpg NA7.jpg|Drawn by Wizardblizzard New Dreamer.jpg|Drawn by Dreamerkat Category:Characters